


Nightmares

by Monochrome_maiden



Series: Sabriel one-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel has a nightmare and Sam comforts him, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden





	Nightmares

Sam laid on his bed on his stomach, typing vigorously on his laptop. He knew he should have completed the essay the day the lecturer gave out the homework, not the day _before_ the deadline. He wasn't even halfway through when a Skype call popped up. It was Gabriel, his boyfriend. They were in along-distance relationship. Sam rolled his eyes and accepted the call, expecting a loud "SAMMICH WHY ARE YOU AWAKE GO TO SLEEP BABE". But what he got was silence and a quiet sniff. Sam frowned and changed the voice call to a video call and was greeted with a puffy, red-eyed Gabriel. Sam's frown turned into a look of concern.

"Babe? What happened?"

Gabriel wiped his eyes with his palm.

"I had a nightmare."

Sam wanted oh so desperately to reach through the screen and give his boyfriend the comfort that he needed. But obviously he couldn't.

"Sam......I don't think I can sleep. But I got this badminton match in the morning and I don't even know....."

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare, Gabe?"

Gabriel shook his head no and wrapped his blanket around him. The blond male looked so small and scared as more tears leaked out of his eyes and Sam would have done anything in the world to be next to Gabriel, to be able to comfort him and protect him.

"Babe, it's okay."

"I want to hold your hand, Sam." Murmured Gabriel, visibly crying again.

Sam's fingers drifted subconsciously from the keyboard to the screen as his thumb lightly brushed Gabriel's cheeks, wanting to wipe Gabriel's tears away. Then he got an idea. He showed Gabriel his hand and balled it up, then looked at Gabriel.

"Gabe, I want you to show me your hand and ball it up too."

Gabriel looked at Sam in confusion but complied.

"I'm going to hold your hand, okay? And I won't let go until you wake up. I promise."

Gabriel took a moment to process what Sam was doing and smiled weakly. "Thanks Sam. I love you>" Sam smiled back and he didn't take his attention off of Gabriel until he was sure that Gabriel was sleeping.

 

~ooo~

 

Gabriel woke up 5 hours later and heard the tapping of a computer's keyboard coming from his laptop speakers.Gabriel looked at the screen and smiled widely.Sam was typing something on his laptop with one hand while the other was still balled up.

Sam kept his promise, and that made Gabriel's day.


End file.
